


A Special Day

by Measured



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: Shortly after joining Ike and the mercenaries, little Soren struggles to find the right gift for Ike's birthday.





	A Special Day

**Author's Note:**

> Lissa I know your birthday was sometime around here but 1) I don't get notifications for yours so I'm afraid I miss it + 2) I have been dying of poison ivy for the past couple of weeks. It got on my hands and I had an autoimmune reaction and I have just been hanging around doing not a lot.
> 
> This assumes Ike is a Taurus. I can never decide if Soren is Virgo or Capricorn. Also they're like, 10 here. And yes, Soren has a big vocab for a ten year old. Listen, Soren would wear clothes that made him look like the Tellius equivalent of a 40 year old accountant and then like, go balance the books at ten. He would totally be that kid lugging around classics that are way too deep for him. He's like, half Wednesday Addams and half elderly crotchy librarian. He only comes in to say vaguely depressing and creepy things and then does everyone's taxes and orders the books in alphabetical author order.
> 
> This fic is canon.

Mist hummed as she brought forth a bunch of wildflowers that she had just gathered from the outskirts of the base. Her yellow dress was as bright as the flowers she plucked up. Commander Greil frowned upon her going far into the woods alone to pick flowers, so often she had to stay within the view of the big windows. It was a feat that any flowers managed to grow with how aggressively she picked them, and gave them as gifts so freely.

The scent of cooking filled the air. Even more, he noted that several members had slept in. Such tardiness was expected by Shinon and Gatrie, but on such a large amount seemed some kind of significance.

There was a racket as Ike ran a sharpened stick over the walls in between wielding it like a sword and striking invisible enemies in the air.

Soren's brow furrowed. "What is the occasion? I don't remember any recent festivals."

Mist burst into a big smile. "It's Ike's birthday!"

Ike glanced back. "Hey, Soren. When's your birthday?"

Soren clutched his tome a bit tighter to his chest. "Such things are pointless. I have no patience for such utter wastes of time."

Mist stuck her lip way out in a pout. "Awww, but birthdays are fun! You get presents and everyone celebrates! How could anyone hate a birthday? I guess Soren really does hate everything!"

Ike's brow furrowed. "It's okay to have a little fun, Soren" Ike said.

Soren glanced away. "If you'll excuse me, Commander Greil tasked me with something. I must complete it."

"Soren, everyone has the day off!" Ike called after him.

Soren kept walking.

*

Soren passed the dining room, where Shinon rolled his eyes and drank down another gulp of alcohol. Gatrie patted him on his back.

The commander put up with quite a bit of harsh words from Shinon. Any other would've fired him. Yet he allowed it. Soren couldn't quite tell if commander Greil was simply weak and softhearted, or if there was something more there.

"He always takes this day hard. It's a reminder, you know?"

Soren didn't, but he didn't bother to reply. Gatrie wanted none, regardless. Soren passed them and onto the library. He'd already done his tasks, given that if he could help it, he would never leave a task undone to spill over into the next day. Stupid, stupid...how could he have had the lack of foresight to compile such an important date as well.

Everything Soren knew about how to behave with people, he'd learned from Ike and books. He knew from books that forgetting a birthday was a slight, something that at times enough to put serious cracks within friendships at such thoughtless. Even if the day seemed useless to _him_ , he wouldn't fault Ike for partaking.

He mentally cursed the records that he had so carefully balanced. They listed the classes, the expenses and the weapons needed, but none had birthdays. And worst of all, he'd said cold things to Ike, his most precious person in the world. The one person he trusted in the world, and Soren couldn't even give him this tiny bit of kindness, and gratitude for everything Ike had done for him.

Soren balled up his fists and pushed them to his eyes to keep tears from coming. He thought that surely he had cried himself out through the many years of training and starving, of only being useful as a tool, but the thought that he could have hurt Ike made them want to fall free.

He couldn't cry, he wouldn't cry...Soren would fix this. He _had_ to fix this.

Soren opened his satchel. Had he time to prepare, he could have gotten Ike something within the last visit to town for supplies a fortnight ago. But at this late date, he had little to give Ike. A tome which he would need for himself both for protection and training, (besides, Ike could have little use of such a thing), a vulnerary, and a few pieces of gold. A trip to town would take several hours, and besides, a trip alone could leave him vulnerable to brigands. He couldn't make Ike suffer the tragedy of losing his best friend on his birthday.

No, he would have to find something nearby, and fast. A red bird flitted by the window, and caught Soren's gaze. He tied his satchel back tight and took off towards the stream. His eyes hungrily searched for something, _anything_ to give to Ike.

A feather or an interesting leaf could be an all right thing to show him during a regular day, but this was the day of his birth. And their continued friendship relied on Soren's gift. The thought that Ike could turn his face away for Soren's missteps made him want to cry all over again.

Soren forced himself to count steps to keep his mind steady. Still, he bit his lip to cut off sobs. The sound of water made him lose count. Of course, he would be scolded if commander Greil knew he went alone, but he'd take any scolding if it meant he could find something for Ike.

Something shining at the other side of the shore caught Soren's eye. Large rocks covered in moss filled the stream. Ike had tried to run across and fell in, but Oscar had been near and pulled him out.

Still, Soren had to make it. He needed to show Ike just how he felt. It wasn't enough, but it was a start. Soren left his satchel on the dry side of the shore and carefully stepped out to the first rock. Water poured just beneath his feet.

Soren took a swallow and started to jump. His sandals found no hold on the moss, and he slipped beneath the cold waters. Soren gasped for breath and clawed his way to the surface. A horrible chill came through him. He gripped the edges of slippery rock.

If he were a better mage, he could make the waters obey his command. But that would be many years in the future yet.

The water made his clothes even heavier. He could not drown here, he could not be the cause of Ike's sadness. Especially not today of all days.

Moss peeled off as he gripped. Finally he managed to pull himself up. He took several moments to gather his breath. But he forced himself back up. He took a shaky step forward. For a moment, he was afraid he would plummet back into the cold waters, but he managed to steady himself.

And take one step further, and one step further, until he was in the pools of the other side. He bent down and shoved his hand back into the cold water, and pulled the shining stone free from the muddy shore.

Several songbirds flitted above him, in the wood.

However, Soren kept his gaze upon the stone. He dipped it carefully in the stream again to rinse away the mud, and and held it up to the light. It was even more striking in the light. He only hoped this would be enough to keep their friendship, and show Ike how very sorry he was.

Despite it being spring, there was a cold breeze. Soren pulled his waterlogged cloak up and made his way back to the base.

*

Mist let out a cry. "Soren, you're soaked!"

"Soren, are you all right?" Ike said, his voice full of concern.

Several of the mercenary company rushed to him. Oscar quickly draped a wool blanket over Soren's shoulder, while Titania felt his forehead. He wore an apron still over his armor, which was covered in dust. Dust had even gathered in his green hair.

Soren wondered if Boyd had tried to steal away some kind of baked good.

"Did you fall in the horse watering trough?" Oscar said.

Soren shook his head.

"Were you injured? Do you need my staff to heal up?" Rhys said.

Rhys too, wore an apron, though he had far less flour.

"No," Soren said softly.

Rhys gave Soren a soft smile. "Good. Everyone was so worried when you went missing. Especially Ike."

"Come warm up by the fire before you catch a chill. I'll go and brew you up a hot drink to warm you up," Oscar said.

Soren left his soaked and muddied sandals and wet robes by the door, and simply huddled up in the blanket as he took wet steps towards the hearth. Ike followed after him, step for step. His expression only made Soren more filled with guilt at his earlier thoughtless choice of words.

"...I'm sorry, Ike. I know from tomes that birthdays are important to families. I did not mean to ruin it..."

"That's okay, Soren. I know you aren't really mean. Sometimes you just sound it."

Soren searched Ike's face for any trace that this was a lie. However, as always, Ike was blunt and true.

Soren thrust out the shiny stone, which he had kept tightly held in his wrist all the way home. "I know it's hardly enough, but I found this near the river. ...Happy birthday, Ike."

A board creaked behind him, and Soren glanced up to the grizzled face of Commander Greil. "I know I wasn't supposed to go out to the woods alone. But, I wanted to find something for Ike's birthday. I...said some cold things. I wanted to make amends. I will accept my punishment, but may I request that it happen after Ike's birthday so his day is not ruined anymore by my actions?"

"I think freezing and being as wet as a dog is punishment enough," Greil said.

Oscar returned with a cup of tea. "Make sure to blow on it; this is pretty hot."

Oscar left to go attend to the cooking again, and Soren did not know where Commander Greil had gone, nor did he ask. Ike sprawled out, and leaned back. His blue hair was tied back with a headband that trailed down his back. Ike swore that one day, he would grow into it.

"I never got a chance to ask. When were you born, Soren?" Ike said.

"I never knew," Soren said softly. "Even if I had known, it never was any cause for celebration. That's why I was so cold earlier.. I never had anyone who would want to give me anything until I met you."

Soren stared into the flames.

"It is hard not to be bitter sometimes. Still, I shouldn't have said such horrible things to you.. I read that some people take forgetting birthdays as a slight... I am sorry that I ruined your birthday with such cold words and brought such a lousy present."

Ike placed his hand on Soren's shoulder. His touch, and his smile were the few spots of warmth in this day. "You always have a place here with us, Soren. Besides, you know I'd never be like that. You went so far to get it and this rock is really cool. It's all shiny and stuff."

Soren gave him a soft smile, but said nothing. Nothing he said could match Ike's kindness.

"If you never had a birthday, then you can have mine," Ike said.

"What?" Soren said.

"We'll share. It can be my gift to you. We'll celebrate together and eat lots of cake and I'll give you something, too. Then you can have a birthday, too."

"You're saying that I just choose any day as my birthday?"

"Sure, why not? It could be our secret that you just chose it. You should get a day even if you don't know when you were born," Ike said.

Ike put another bit of kindling into the hearth. Soren pulled the wool blanket a bit tighter around him. "...if I could choose any day, then I would choose the day I met you, in the late eighth month," Soren said softly.

The day when he had lived, had been reborn. Surely by a hand reaching out to touch his fingers and show such care.

Ike rubbed at the back of his neck. "But, wasn't it fall when you first joined the mercenary group?"

Soren glanced down and pulled the wool blanket so tight that his face was completely hidden away. Ike didn't remember that moment, the first time Ike's hand that had reached out to him and saved him.

Ike shrugged. "Well, you have a better memory than I. Maybe it was one of those...long summers that go into fall. I don't remember what father called them. Hey, look, the stone looks even more neat in the firelight."

He held up the stone, and Soren did have to admit that it was a rather nice find. It sparkled with unknown secrets in the light of the flames.

"Listen, Soren: I never would stop being friends over something as silly as not getting me a gift. Just spending time with you would've been fine. I can't think of a single thing which would make me ever want to stop being friends with you."

Soren closed his eyes. Ike always knew just the words to say to make everything all right.

"Thank you, Ike..."

"Feeling any better?" Commander Greil said. He leaned down and looked down to them, a mountain of a man.

Soren nodded.

"The cake's about ready, so get changed into something dry and come out to eat."

"Those robes were my only pair," Soren said.

"That's something I'll have to fix immediately, but until then, wear some of Ike's extras. You're about the same size."

"Yes, commander," Soren said. He rose up, and took wet footsteps all the way back to Ike's room. Shortly after wore a shirt slightly too big, and a pair of blue pants held tight by a drawstring. His thick black hair was still wet, and let drops on the wood as he walked. He took his seat.

Ike gave him a smile.

"Soren remembered his birthday. It's late in the eighth month, so can we have a big party like this for him, too?" Ike said.

"I don't see why not," Commander Greil said.

"I'll pick lots and lots of flowers," Mist said.

The cake was cut and given out. Soren took a bite of something sweet. And even more, the taste of knowing someone there cared enough to share his own birthday, to hold out a hand when Soren needed it most.


End file.
